Web objects illustratively include various types of identifiable information units that are made accessible to user devices or other accessing devices over a network such as the Internet. Examples of web objects that are typically processed in information processing systems include web pages. A given such web page may itself include multiple distinct web objects such as text, images and video. Improvements are needed in conventional techniques for processing of web objects.